dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter -8
パトロール に く |romaji = Ginga Patorōru Miyako ni Iku |english = |viz = |volume = Jaco the Galactic Patrolman |previous = Chapter -9 |next = Chapter -7 |japanese date = August 5, 2013 |english date = August 5, 2013 |characters = |techniques = |tools = }} パトロール に く|Ginga Patorōru Miyako ni Iku}} is the fourth chapter of the Jaco the Galactic Patrolman series. Summary Sailing off towards the Capital, Omori thanks Jaco for taking care of the Monster Shark, as this is the first time he's ever been able to take out his boat after sunset. Jaco asks how long it will take to reach the Capital, and Omori says it will be another half hour. He's also quick to remind the alien that the Eastern Capital has many lousy people, but Jaco shouldn't cause any trouble. Jaco tells him not to worry, as he knows Earthlings aren't used to seeing aliens. Omori, however, cannot stress the point enough that Jaco should not cause trouble, and he should not use the Extinction Bomb just because he feels irritated. Jaco reassures Omori, and says the warnings are getting on his nerves. Upon arriving at the Capital, Jaco is less than impressed. Omori tells Jaco that humanity still has room to evolve. Jaco, walking through the city, cannot repress his urges to discipline the criminals, seeing as the Eastern Capital is full of crime. Omori tries to tell Jaco to calm down, despite Jaco's insistence that they simply blow up the Capital. Omori refuses, as there are good and honest people in the Capital as well, and he does need a place to go shopping. When Omori won't even let him execute the ones with bad manners, Jaco remarks the town is a stressful place for him to be in. Trying to hurry along to do the grocery shopping, a passerby bumps into Jaco, and tells him to watch where he's going. Jaco, irritated, tells him to hold it, and the man continues to insult him, specifically Jaco's height and appearance in general. Jaco is furious that the man would not only avoid apologizing to him, despite being the one who bumped into him, but then went further to insult his height, which he admits to being sensitive about. Omori frantically tries to calm Jaco down, only for the man to goad Jaco further. Jaco lifts him into the air by his collar, telling the man he;ll have to pay for his sins with his death. Omori tries to hold Jaco back, telling him to reign in his temper. Throwing the man onto th eground, Jaco heeds Omori's words, yelling that he'll spare the passerby's life this time. As they make their way through an alley, Jaco tells Omori that he held his temper, and while Omori agrees, he says Jaco made quite a huge show of himself. A man on a motorcycle whizzes right by them, snatching the purse of an innocent old woman. Shocked and angry, Jaco tells Omori he can't simply ignore a crime in front of him. Omori relents, but tells Jaco not to kill the criminal and apprehend him quietly. Jaco draws his blaster, shooting a beam of energy directly at the criminal, which creates a large explosion. Jaco takes the handbag from the criminal, telling him he'll kill him the next time this happens, and he hands the old woman her purse back. In gratitude, she pays him in money, twenty thousand yen. Omori quickly rushes them away, before they rest on a bench. Jaco thinks playing vigilante could be a good job to have, until Omori tells him that earning money through his actions isn't very like a "super elite". To Jaco, that remark was hurtful. At a small shop, Omori purchases some dried nuts, which Jaco finds humorous. He offers to carry Omori's bag, and Omori accepts, even though the bad isn't heavy. As they walk, Jaco still chuckles to himself, and Omori finally decides to ask what's just so funny. Jaco reveals that, on his planet, "peanut" is actually a term for the left buttock of a woman. After finding out this his planet has men and women, Omori asks Jaco if he has a girlfriend. Jaco defends himself by saying that he's busy as a patrolman, and has no time for relationships. Omori thinks that Galactic Patrolmen aren't allowed to have relationships, but Jaco says this isn't true. Laughing, Omori suggests that Jaco isn't popular with the ladies. Jaco indignantly refuses, but Omori knows he hit the nail on the head. Category:Jaco the Patrolman Chapters